Boîte de nuit
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS. Une soirée qui n'est pas aux goûts de tout le monde


Bon désolée pour ça mais les petits bonhommes dans ma tête n'ont jamais de cesse! Je suis désolée! Ils m'ont réveillé à 4h du matin pour que je gribouille ça sur mon calepin... ^^'

Vôtre fatiguée Sam :-*

* * *

On se balade toute la journée, explorant la ville, profitant de ces vacances tant attendues. J'ai garé la voiture en périphérie, histoire d'être tranquille. On a visité plein de trucs, on s'est baladé dans les rues, mangé dans un petit restau tranquille, mais non, ça suffit pas aux gars.

\- Aller Der', s'te plaît ; _insiste Lydia_

\- Mais j'aime pas ça ; _je grogne_

\- On ira pas sans toi, déjà qu'on perd Alli et Scott ; _soupire Isaac_

\- Bébé oblige les gars ; _objecte Allison_

\- Non mais je peux rentrer avec eux ; _je croise les bras, buté_

\- Si t'y vas pas Génius viendra pas non plus ; _surenchérit Jackson_

\- Mais merde s'il veut pas ; _coupe Boyd_

\- S'il te plaît ; _me demande Stiles, me regardant fixement, se mordant les lèvres …_

\- Chié… ; _je souffle pour moi_ ; Ok c'est parti !

Ils se mettent tous à danser autour de moi et moi j'ai la mort dans l'âme. Je viens d'accepter de finir cette belle journée par une soirée en boîte de nuit.

On finit par rentrer dans la boîte, surchauffé, surpeuplé, sur tout ! Les basses me font vibrer le diaphragme, je déteste cette sensation. Je me dirige vers le bar, Stiles lui me tire vers la piste de danse, je me penche et hurle à son oreille

\- Pas tant que je suis sobre

\- Ok ; _et il s'éloigne_

Putain ça va être l'enfer. Je le regarde bouger sous la lumière des stroboscopes, le perds dans la foule. Inquiet je me redresse sur mon tabouret et le retrouve. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Le barman arrive

\- Monsieur ?

\- Euh… Rhum ambré, sec, sans glace

\- Bien

Il s'éloigne. Je regarde ses cheveux virevolter, je vois son t-shirt le coller, je soupire, détourne mon regard, ça va pas le faire c'est sûr ! Mon verre arrive et je paye avec ma CB. Je bois tranquillement, me retournant de temps en temps vérifier qu'il n'arrive rien à l'homme. Notez l'ironie la pire menace du coin c'est nous… Il revient d'ailleurs, les joues cramoisies, le souffle irrégulier, les lèvres entrouvertes. Mon dieu… Il plante son regard dans le mien, il est surexcité, ses pupilles sont immenses, mangeant presque tout son iris ambré.

\- Je meurs de soif ; _il crie pour que je l'entende_

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- M'en fous

\- Ok ; _je hèle le barman_

\- Oui ?

\- Whisky-coca

\- Bien

\- Non pas d'alcool mon loup

\- Pardon ? ; _se retourne le barman pensant que le surnom était pour lui_

\- Juste coca s'il vous plaît ; _je répète en le fusillant du regard_

Le barman s'éloigne sans un mot de plus. Stiles se colle contre moi. Pour une fois il est plus chaud que moi. Il boit presque d'une traite son coca et repart sur la piste. Moi je reste là à le regarder avec mon cœur qui se serre. Je bois doucement mon verre, ne souhaitant pas être ivre ! Je le regarde tournoyer, les gens s'écartant de lui, remarquant sa beauté. Je serre les dents. Je suis à deux doigts de me lever quand une petite main se pose sur mon poignet, je me tourne et me trouve face à une demoiselle avec les larmes aux yeux

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Vous lui ressemblez c'est terrible gémit-elle

\- A qui ? ; _je tourne le regard cherchant Stiles_

\- A mon ancien fiancé, vous savez il m'a quitté pour aller avec ma petite sœur, quelques jours avant l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Je ne les vois plus du tout, ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai perdu et l'homme de ma vie et ma sœur. Vous vous rendez compte ?

Elle continue de ma raconter sa vie, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, ne perdant presque jamais l'humain des yeux. Mais à un moment elle se met à pleurer sur mon épaule. Je la prends dans mes bras, sensible à sa détresse. Je la rassure tout bas, essayant tant bien que mal de la consoler dans cet endroit absolument inapproprié. Je lui dis qu'il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose, changeant de vie, arrêtant de ressasser le passé, et je sais de quoi je parle, je la moralise un peu sur la surconsommation d'alcool, bref je joue au sauveur. Je suis encore en train de la raisonner quand Isaac arrive essoufflé, il se glisse entre nous deux et me pose une main sur l'épaule :

\- Tu te fais des amis ?

\- Non j'écoute le malheur des autres ; _je rétorque un peu piqué par son ton vif_

\- C'est bien parce que Génius aussi se fait des amis

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, maintenant soit tu laisses faire, soit tu agis

Et il se sert de sa main pour me faire pivoter sur mon tabouret. Je me retrouve face à une scène d'apocalypse : Stiles collé serré avec un faux blond, dans un déhanché plus que sensuel. Je sens la colère me saisir les tripes, la jalousie me broie le cœur, sans rien calculer je me lève d'un bond, avale le reste de mon rhum et me rue vers la piste de danse. Je remarque la main de ce prétentieux sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, son autre main collée sur sa nuque. Stiles a enlevé sa chemise et l'a passé autour du cou de cet abruti. Je ne monte pas sur la piste, restant en bas des marches, je tire juste le brun loin de lui. Il suit ma poigne sans trop rechigner, je ne suis pas sûr qu'en fait il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Par contre l'autre con oui il s'en rend compte. Il garde la main sur le poignet de Stiles. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- Lâche le immédiatement ; _je détache chaque syllabe pour qu'il me comprenne bien_

\- Ou ? ; _il a un sourire goguenard sur le visage_

Je sens la main de notre hyperactif se poser sur la mienne qui est sur sa hanche, je crois qu'il me souffle de laisser tomber mais je ne suis pas certain, la seule chose que j'entends est le grondement du sang dans mes tempes. Il se débarrasse de la poigne du jeune homme et tente de m'éloigner. Mais je reste buté, inamovible. Je regarde l'autre, toujours suffisant, toujours la chemise à carreaux autour du cou :

\- Rends lui sa chemise ; _je gronde_

\- Encore une fois ou ? ; _il rigole tout bas_

\- Ou je vais te faire comprendre qu'on touche pas ce qui m'appartient

\- Roh c'est mignon ! Ben fallait danser avec ton mec dans ce cas là mon p'tit ; _et là subitement je suis saisis d'une colère folle_

Mon petit ? Ah ben tu vas voir. Je me hisse tranquillement sur la piste de danse. Je monte sans utiliser les 4 marches, juste une pression sur la jambe et je suis en haut. Je m'étire au maximum, laissant a colère gonfler mes muscles comme elle gonfle le poil de mon loup. Je mets Stiles derrière moi d'une main. Je carre bien les épaules et je dois me retenir pour ne pas arranger le portrait de ce connard. Ok il m'arrive un peu en dessous du menton. Ok, je ne suis pas particulièrement gentil mais je suis jaloux, et là, ce soir, j'en ai rien à foutre que Stiles découvre que je suis fou de lui depuis des mois et que j'en dors plus.

Presque délicatement je tends la main pour qu'il me remette la chemise, j'hausse de manière narquoise un sourcil et attends. Si seulement il pouvait faire une erreur, s'il pouvait me donner une raison de lui en coller une. Mais il se tasse sur lui, enlève la chemise et la dépose dans ma main. Je lui souris et me tourne mettre la chemise sur les épaules de son propriétaire qui n'a rien compris à l'échange, ses oreilles submergées par la musique. Je le pousse dans le creux des reins pour qu'il descende quand j'entends un petit « connard » étouffé. Je me retourne d'un bloc, serrant le poing mais Stiles me retient l'avant-bras, m'arrêtant plus efficacement avec son regard qu'avec sa force.

Je rétorque juste, d'une voix calme « n'empêche que c'est le connard qui va se coucher ce soir avec le jeune homme ». Même si c'est faux l'autre n'a pas à le savoir. Je descends les marches et me dirige vers la sortie. Stiles me suit comme mon ombre. Une fois en dehors du club je respire une grande goulée d'air marin. Je commence doucement à marcher vers la mer que je devine derrière les bâtiments alentours, mais la voix de l'humain me cloue sur place :

\- C'était quoi ça ? ; _il est pas loin de hurler_

\- Quoi « ça »? ; _je mime les guillemets dans l'air_

\- Cette scène d'y a 2 min ! Bordel c'était quoi cette réaction ?

Je ne dis rien et marche sur le trottoir, m'éloignant des yeux curieux et des vibrations de la boîte. Je marche silencieusement quelques mètres mais Stiles en a décidé autrement

\- DEREK HALE ! ; _il hurle en pleine rue_

\- Hey hurle pas comme ça, ça se fait pas ; _je rétorque vertement_

\- Et venir me chercher comme un homme de Cro-Magnon ça se fait peut-être ?

Je grimace un peu… Ouais il a pas tort ça faisait un peu ça… Merde… Mais après tout il m'a cherché… J'avance encore, je sens sa fureur augmenter, ravivant la mienne. On marche 10 min dans le silence et il explose à nouveau

\- Je veux une réponse maintenant pas quand j'aurais des cheveux gris merde ! ; _il s'arrête sous un lampadaire, dans une petite rue déserte_

\- Mais merde toi même aussi ; _je me mets aussi à crier_ ; Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de danser avec ce mec comme ça ? Limite on arrivait plus à vous distinguer l'un de l'autre

\- Et alors ? On dansait !

\- C'est plus de la danse ça. Putain il te chauffait ; _je me passe une main dans les cheveux, je me sens désappointé, perdu_

\- Et même qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre ? ; _il crie à deux centimètres de mon visage_

Il a les joues rouges de colère, ses yeux sont à nouveau mangés par le noir de sa pupille, les lèvres roses, entrouvertes, à la recherche de son souffle, les cheveux en vrac de sa danse, de son énervement et du vent qui joue dedans, son t-shirt le colle tellement qu'on voit ses pectoraux en transparence et là maintenant, sous ce lampadaire faiblard, dans cette rue miteuse, au milieu de tout cet énervement, je le chope par la nuque et je l'embrasse. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus, je me contente de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout mon corps brûle et mon loup hurle, mon cerveau est en ébullition. J'ai envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle mais le moment, ni le lieu, ne sont propice à de grandes effusions. Je le relâche et lâche d'une voix tremblante

\- Voilà pourquoi j'en ai quelque chose à foutre.

Je me remets à marcher, mon cœur bat tellement fort que je pense qu'il serait capable de me péter des côtes. Je ne me retourne pas. J'ai encore la brûlure de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me retiens de tout mon être de ne pas passer la langue encore et encore sur les miennes pour retrouver le goût des siennes. Je marche tout doucement, pas sûr que mon cœur soit capable de supporter un effort trop intense quand j'entends un très faible

\- Pourquoi ? ; _je me retourne, Stiles n'a pas bougé, pas d'un millimètre_

\- Pourquoi quoi ? ; _je reviens vers lui, il n'a pas de réaction de recul c'est déjà ça ;_ Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Parce que je t'aime tellement que je vais finir par en crever. Je t'aime tellement que quand t'es pas là, avec moi ou proche de moi, je me mets à dérailler. Je t'aime tellement que je ne vis que lorsque tu es là, quand tu es absent je me contente de survivre. Je t'aime tellement que je donnerais ma vie pour la tienne. Je t'aime tellement que chacun de tes sourires, de tes rires, suffit à mon bonheur. Je t'aime tellement que je suis capable de détecter ton odeur au milieu de milliers d'autre. Je t'aime tellement que je connais chaque détail de ton visage parce que je passe mes nuits à te regarder dormir. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais te reconnaître rien qu'à ta fréquence cardiaque. Je t'aime tellement que dès que tu apparais dans une pièce je tombe au fond d'un trou. Je t'aime tellement que quand t'es pas là je suis une coquille vide, sans cœur, sans poumon, sans yeux, sans rien. Je t'aime tellement que moi sans toi n'existe plus. Je t'aime tellement que j'imagine nos enfants. Je t'aime tellement que je suis obligé de m'éloigner de toi parfois sinon j'oublie comment on respire. Je t'aime tellement que quand tu as mal j'ai envie de prendre ta douleur. Je t'aime tellement que quand tu es triste ou bouleversé, j'ai envie de te faire rentrer sous ma peau pour que plus personne ne te voies, pour que tu cicatrises, que tu te remettes de tes blessures. Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur est devenu cinglé, battant n'importe comment. Je t'aime tellement que je me sens un peu déséquilibré quand je n'ai pas ta main dans la mienne. Je t'aime tellement…

Mais je ne peux plus continuer parce qu'il se jette dans mes bras, sanglotant. Il s'accroche à moi et me serre tellement fort que je ne sens plus mes côtes. Mais je m'en fous. Je l'étreints tout aussi fort. Il essaye de parler au milieu de ses sanglots mais je ne comprends rien. Je lui caresse la nuque et chuchote « chut, ça va aller Stiles, calme toi ça va passer ». On reste enlacé là, comme deux abrutis complets, sous un lampadaire qui clignote et sous le crachin marin qui arrive.


End file.
